My Real Name Is Emma Riddle
by Hope Tainted
Summary: What people dont know is that exactly 9 months after Voldemort is lost to the wizarding world,his daughter is born. What happens when Emily Gene attends Hogwarts and befriends all her fathers worst enemies?Her mission becomes to betray everyone she loves.
1. Remembering

My Name Is Emma Riddle

My Name Is Emma Riddle

Part One: Memories

There was a soft knocking on my door. I jumped off the bed startled, but tripped over my own feet, crashing to the floor. The door slammed open and my great aunt ran in, worry etched deep into her ancient features. I sat up, blowing my bangs out of my eyes. After she saw I was okay, she nearly fell to the floor in a tremendous laughing fit. "It isn't all that funny you know," I grumbled from the floor. My great aunt, Clarice, a clear squib, dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. "Emily Riddle," she sobbed, "If you don't quit tripping over you own feet, I'll have to replace the floorboards with nice, fluffy pillows!" I groaned at her merciless jokes. She may have been a flimsy squib but she was funnier than that muggle actor, Bill Cosby.

"Are you all packed then?" Clarice asked, helping me up from the floor. I groaned, looking around my cluttered room. "I was about to but I fell asleep!" I cried, looking at my watch, "And now it's one o' clock in the bloody morning!" Clarice looked around at the chaos and nodded her head. "Yes, and you may want to hurry too, the train to Hogwarts leaves in ten hours." I nodded my head, sighing as I picked up a potions book. Within four hours, my trunk to Hogwarts was packed. I was spread-eagled on my bed when Clarice came back in. "All done I see…" she said, amused. I groaned, "And with five more hours to sleep."

The next morning, I awoke to an owl, pecking the heck out of my navy drapes. I walked over and took the ruffled tawny owl and pulled the envelope from its tightly clamped beak and pushed it back outside before it caused another household disaster. I saw the neat, cursive handwriting of my best friend, Ginny Weasley. I smiled, she was probably owling me to remind me not to miss the train this time. She was always there for me even when we were miles apart, ever since the first day we'd met…

**flashback**

"Dear, the train is already moving, get on now!" Clarice shouted. I clambered in the best I could, pulling my trunk up behind me. "Okay, stop yelling, I'm going. Gees Aunt Clarice, people are starting to stare." I walked down the long hallways and it was the first compartment I checked that had nobody in it. I had grown up in the house I lived in with my great aunt and I didn't really go out into the city often. So, I didn't have any friends. Being by myself felt normal. But in the next two minutes, a pale looking girl with flaming red hair poked her head in curiously. "Oh! I'm sorry, do you mind if I sit in here?" I shook my head, fighting the temptation of jumping with joy of the fact that I had someone to talk to.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," the girl said, extending a hand toward me. "Hi, I'm Emma Ri- I mean, Gene, Emma Gene." I said then mentally slapping myself. My aunt had pretty much forced me to use her last name instead of my own, for obvious reasons. I took her hand and shook it. She smiled brightly, her green eyes flashing, and then sat across from me. We talked a bit more. Apparently she had six older brothers which must be torture. The next thing I knew, we were huddled next to each other, waiting to be sorted. The woman I found to be Professor McGonagall gradually read down a rather long list of names when half way through, she called, "Gene, Emma!" I tried to ignore the crowd in front of me as I sat down on the stool waiting for the hat to be placed on my head. I glanced at Professor McGonagall, wondering why it was taking so long but she was looking behind me with a confused expression. I looked back too and saw that the

headmaster was starring at me with an icy cold stare. I tried to ignore it and looked at McGonagall.

"Um… Professor?" I called. McGonagall jumped, startled a bit but looked back at me a bit dazed. "Oh, yes sorry." She said, gently dropping the hat on my head. The rustling noise of the Great Hall and the bright light the candles were giving was instantly cut out in a heartbeat. Instead, I heard a gruff whispering in my ear. _Oh, my! Another Riddle? But, I thought McGonagall there said you were a Gene? Oh well, I am never wrong, for you are Emma Riddle. Daughter of Tom Riddle. Now let's see… pure blood… you wouldn't do very well in Slytherin… we both know that. But you do have the makings of a Ravenclaw in you. No, no, that's not it. Hufflepuff? Well you are shy enough. But… oh! My, my, we have a load of undiscovered bravery in us. Outspoken… bold opinions… and undiscovered bravery. We are quite the little Gryffindor. I guess that sums it up… _**"GRYFFINDOR!!"** the hat screamed loud enough to leave my head vibrating.

I stood up and walked over to my fellow classmates, and sat down a bit confused. What had the hat meant by undiscovered bravery? I looked down the table and noticed two boys – no, they were twins, with flaming read hair exactly like Ginny's. They must be Fred and George, her older brothers. What made me notice them was that one was pointing at me and whispering to the other while the other laughed. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the front. I realized Ginny was being sorted. Just when the hat barely brushed her hair, the hat yelled, **"GRYFFINDOR!!" **I applauded with everyone else and Ginny came and sat by me. "What was all the drama with Dumbledore giving you the death glare?" Ginny asked in a hushed tone. I just shrugged, though I had a pretty good idea what it was about. Either he saw my father in me or he was psychic. Hopefully, he would believe I am nothing like my father and leave me be.

After a glorious feast in which I saw that Clarice may not be the cook she thinks she is, I also found that I had eaten more than I could handle. Ginny and I were both talking about how we would regret eating so many sweets when the two, red haired twins came over and crowded around Ginny. "Oi, Ginny, what are you doing sitting at this table?" One asked. "Yeah, we all know you're the Hufflepuff at heart!" the other finished. Ginny just waved her hand at them as if they were a pair of mosquitoes that wouldn't buzz off. Then one turned to me. "Hey, George, look! It's her!" I looked at him with pure annoyance. I officially felt sorry for Ginny. "What are you talking about Fred? You mean, it's her?" The other one, Fred nodded. They both had devilish looks that were supposed to look surprised. "Yeah George, it's her. You know, she's legendary!" George nodded, "Go on Fred, I'm listening."

Fred nodded and slung his arm around my shoulders. "Hey, Emma, you're famous with the two of us now. I mean, it's the very first day and you've already put Dumbledore's knickers in a knot!" Ginny stood up facing the two. "You two just go and sit back down before I tell mum you've been harassing another first year." Fred took a step back and put his hands in front of him. "Ooh, I'm so-!" "GO!" Ginny shouted, hands on her hips. "Sheesh! We're moving already. Stop acting like mum!" Fred sniveled, sliding away. George turned back and said, "Hey guys, sorry that-…" Ginny gave him such a glare that he stopped mid sentence and scurried after Fred.

Ginny groaned and sat back down. "Sorry about them," Ginny said, "They are always so dreadfully annoying and like to make fun at anyone who they find peculiar." I tried not to take this as an insult. It took maybe five minutes for Ginny to realize what she had said. "Oh! I mean- I don't mean that you're peculiar, it's just, Dumbledore was acting strange when you were called up." I nodded, "you don't have to apologize. You can't help being related to them.

Later that night, we had been told some wish-wash about a forbidden forest and a no Fanged Frisbee regulation. Once we had heard all the rules, we'd been told to go to our dormitories, following a curly red headed boy whom Ginny had said was another older brother, this one named Percy. I didn't really pay attention to the way to Gryffindor though there were many amazing sights to behold to the normal, not-so-stuffed stomached magical being. Once in my dorm, I had only enough strength to sort through my trunk and find a pair of snug pajamas.

Ginny's bed, luckily was next to mine for that night, I knew I was in for a load of unpleasantness. I fell into a sleep, which at first, felt warm and goofy as usual. I was dreaming that I was sitting at the house table, except I was in Slytherin and Ginny was as well. But the roast pig in front of us turned into a tombstone as did the rest of the hall. Next thing I know, I was sitting in a puffy army chair when George Weasley plopped down right next to me, saying, "Why do you have to go putting everybody's knickers in a knot? Trevor the toad is still glaring at you." I looked at Trevor who was sitting on the mantle of a fireplace, but he transformed into none other than Voldemort himself. The common room had transformed into a graveyard and I was watching the resurrection of my father, trembling with fear.

I sat up in bed screaming, and then ran down to the common room to make sure it was not the graveyard. The only ones who were still awake and in the common room were the Weasley twins. They were both starring at me, surprised. Ginny ran down just as I shrank in front of the fire, the wet tears had been streaming down my face, going unnoticed until now.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, sleepily but still concerned. "I shook my head, saying, "Just a- a nightmare. Nothing special…" I was still crying and Ginny rubbed my back, soothingly. "What about, come on, let it out…"

"It was about my father!" I said, in between sobs. "It's okay, I'm sure your father is fine. Would you like to owl him? Just to make sure he's fine?" I shook my head viciously. "Gin, my father is- was a terrible man. He's dead. I had a nightmare he had been raised from the dead. He's dead, and I'm glad." Ginny's face looked much more paler now and the Weasley twins were whispering curiously in the corner.

**End Flashback**

I found Ginny in a compartment in the very back of the train only a few hours later. She observed my tired face and said, "You fell asleep packing- again!" and then fell out of her seat laughing. I glared at her, annoyed. "At least I didn't miss the train this year." I put my caged owl on a rack above the seat Ginny was in. "Well, if you had missed the train, we wouldn't have gotten to see the wonderful, indigo colored bags hanging from your eyes!" said an obviously amused voice from the other side of the compartment. In the middle seat sat either Fred or George Weasley. I eyed him confused before finally asking, "Fred or George?" He shrugged. "We look so much a like, even I've forgotten." I laughed feeling more at ease. I knew this was George.

I pointed at him and looked around. "You are in my seat!" He looked around with a shocked face. "Really? I didn't know, so sorry!" He jumped up with an apologetic face that had a glint of malice. I felt suspicious enough but went over to sit down anyway. Just as I had turned my back to the seat, George pushed me into the seat next to the window instead and plopped down in the middle seat. "Hey!" I laughed, realizing what had happened. "Like I would really give up my seat for someone who isn't in a higher position than me." He laughed. I sighed and looked at Ginny who seemed super annoyed which happened when ever her brothers did something like this.

I shrugged at her and looked out the window. Surprised, I struggled to keep my face as straight and tired as it had been. I placed a hand over my right forearm and pushed the sleeve up just a bit. I saw a hazy burn of what looked like a snakes head and pushed my sleeve down so fast I felt it burn afterward.

When I was twelve, I had been given the mark on my arm.


	2. The Dark Mark

When I was twelve, I had been given the mark on my arm

Hey, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated them! So here is the second chapter. It's some more little flash backs and stuff, just to explain the story a bit.

And I would like to say, that in this chapter, I have taken and paraphrased some excerpts from J.K. Rowling's book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

Enjoy…

-Hopeful Intentions

My Name is Emily Riddle

Part Two: The Dark Mark

When I was twelve, I had been given the mark on my arm.

**Flashback**

I was in my second year. It was the 19th of December. It was my 12th birthday. I was at home, enjoying a nice cup of tea my aunt had brewed. I had been allowed to come home early to recover. The dementors were at Hogwarts, looking for a devotee of my father. On a walk with Ginny around the lake, I had found myself face to face with a dementor. Let's just say, it scared me to the point I was senseless for three days.

But there I was, reading a book I had checked out over break, drinking tea, sitting in front of a roaring fire in my aunt's office, when an owl had come for her. She had pretty much stormed out of the door, mumbling about some errands she had to run. I hadn't minded or really noticed at all. But when the warm fire suddenly died out and a cold draft swept through the old house, I stood up, pulling the green sleeves of my sweater down. I walked to the edge of the long spiraling staircase, calling for my Great Aunt. "Aunt Clarice? Did you open the door or something?" I waited but there was no reply. I shivered, and then turned around.

I jumped, startled. How could I have missed it? The window in the tall tower was wide open and wind mixed with snow was pouring in. I ran to close it but it took a while and loads of noise. When I finally turned back, I saw the door to the staircase opening. Relieved, I spoke, facing the window again, giving it one last tug. "Aunt Clarice, thank Merlin! Could you give me hand with this window?" I was still tugging on the window. "But my dear child, do I no longer deserve a proper greeting?"

Every muscle in my body froze. What was that familiar voice doing here? Slowly, softened my stiff hands so that I could release the hard wood of the window frame and stood up straight.

Though I knew who it was, I turned around just to make sure. Snape, Professor Snape was standing in the doorway, looking extremely bored. "Pro- Professor?" I stammered, surprised. "Yes, Miss Riddle?" My face froze. For once, I didn't even care that someone was taunting me. If he knew I was a Riddle, he either was working for my father, or was from the Ministry. Both ways were bad. I pulled out my wand so I could call my broomstick. Pushing the window out all the way, I was about to jump from the tower when the window shut suddenly with a loud snap. I was still in mid jump when it closed and I found it really hard to stop myself. I ended up smashing my shoulder into the paned glass and fell back on my rear. I groaned standing back up, rubbing my backside. Finally, I looked back up at Snape. He obviously wasn't going to let me escape.

"So," I began, "Are you working for the Ministry or my father?" I flinched involuntarily when he began walking toward me, armed with his wand. Slowly he answered. "Believe me Miss Riddle, the ministry nor does anyone else have any inkling that the Dark Lord has a daughter. So, what option does that leave us?" I groaned. "But what are you doing here then, my father is dead!" Snape's blank face seemed to turn sour, but only in a flash. His face was blank once more. "If he were dead, Riddle, would he be sending me here to collect you? In other words, would we be standing here, finding our selves in this predicament?" I backed up against the window, whispering inaudible words. When Snape had only one more step to go I jumped up. "No!" I shouted, before running like the wind around him and toward the stairs. He seemed startled at first, but had soon disappeared with a loud crack. I stumbled down the stairs and came to the front entry way. When I had opened the door, I found myself on the floor, sitting on my rear again. "Ow," I muttered before looking up, seeing Snape. I had run into him. Before I could move, he had my shoulder in a tight grip and I felt as if I were being squeezed through a small tube. I had never Apparated before so that was the first time I hadn't wanted.

I looked around and saw we were in a seemingly abandoned house. The room we were in held only a fire, an arm chair, what looked to be a rope coiled in the corner, and a man who looked that he long ago had lost his mind. I stood up and walked as far away from Snape as possible though he didn't really seem to be concerned. The man who seemed half demented turned the armchair to face me and if I hadn't lost my voice, I would have screamed. What was sitting there in a pile of black cloth neither looked human nor animal. It seemed to be a child who was being raised by snakes; for his head looked as pointed as a snake's. I shrank back, realizing he was what was left of my father. "You! You're supposed to be dead!" I screamed at last. Voldemort chuckled quietly. His deep voice did not suit his tiny, weakened body. "Do you see gentlemen? My daughter had inherited a sense of humor… One that I do not possess."

That was supposed to be a threat and I took it as one. I jumped as I realized that the rope only three feet away was now moving toward me. It had been a giant snake. I shrieked this time, sliding down to the floor, pressing my back against the wall. "Nice snake! Nice snake! Please leave me alone! Please! Please!"I whispered. My father was chuckling again. He allowed the snake to sniff my trembling hands and open her mouth as if she were going to swallow me, before he finally called it off. _"Now Nagini, calm down. I am sorry, but you can not eat her. She is far too important. Maybe I will let you out to hunt tonight." _He said this in parsletounge I noticed, surprised I could understand it.

I relaxed as the snake slithered away, saying, "_Yes-sss master…" _I looked, terrified of Voldemort, who was now looking bored. "Come here, Emma…" Voldemort said. I shrank even further into my corner, feeling more and more frightened. "COME HERE DAUGHTER OR YOU WILL FEEL SORRY YOU EVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IGNORING ME!" I jumped but didn't move. Voldemort sighed, nodding to Snape. He walked over and pulled me along so that I was soon facing my father. There was no way I would have done it of my own free will. My legs felt as though they were made of concrete. "Now, allow me to get a good look at you." He said, shifting in a strained way into what I guessed was supposed to be a sitting position.

"How old are you, Emma?" Voldemort asked. "T-twelve!" I stammered. "Humph!" Voldemort made a sudden, displeased noise which made me jump. "You take after my father…" he said his voice full of disgust. "Oh well, I suppose it is not your fault." He sighed. "Severus, my wand please."

I shrank back away from the chair but Voldemort spoke out harshly. "Relax daughter, I am not going to kill you." He took the wand Snape was holding out for him and fiddled with it in his puny hands. Finally, he turned back to me. "Severus, please hold out her right arm for me- and keep it still."

Snape had my wrist in a firm grip and was holding it up when I finally realized what was happening. "NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. I gasped at the sight of the dark mark burned into my forearm. "Are you mad?" I whispered. "I go to Hogwarts, the Dumbledore Hogwarts. Do you really think no one will notice?"

Voldemort groaned. "You have no need to worry. Just keep it hidden, put powder over it. Severus can help you with that. Don't underestimate me dear child."

I shuddered. "Why?" I asked. "Why did you mark me? What could you possibly want with me?" Voldemort laughed. "It is simple my dear. If you would use your head, you could see I want you as a spy at Hogwarts. Are you not in close relations with Harry Potter and company?"

I groaned. Now Dumbledore had good reason to give me that death glare. On second thought, maybe Dumbledore would believe me if I told him the truth about my blood. That Voldemort is forcing me to serve him. Great Merlin, what a mess I had fallen into. As if he knew of my temptations, he warned me.

"Of course, Severus here will be watching you and checking in on you quite frequently. Incase you should have any… _problems_, he will take care of it." I sat on the floor, looking at my mark as it show dark and bold in my very fair skin. There was no escape.

"And remember," Voldemort warned, "Any signs of betrayal and my dear sister-in-law, Clarice I believe, is always at our mercy." He then looked up at Snape, standing just a few feet behind me. He nodded, being some kind of signal that we were finished.

Before Snape could grab me to take me home as Voldemort seemed to have requested, I looked back to Voldemort. "You know, I can't believe I thought you were dead- that I had actually escaped. My mother was very lucky it seems…" Anger coursed through Voldemort's eyes and my arm began to burn like crazy. I gasped surprised, gripping my arm but flew back, hitting the wall when Voldemort pointed his wand at me. "You would do well to watch what you say to your father," he growled.

Snape came over, gripped my shoulder, and Apparated us back to my front yard. When I had stood back up, he was gone again. I half ran half drug myself back into my house. Running up the stairs, a few tears escaped my eyes. I wasn't sad or scared, I was only angry. When I pushed the door to my room open, on my bed, I saw my aunt Clarice. She saw me and looked at the floor. "So, how was your visit with your Father?" she asked.

I just stared at her, surprise etched deep into my features, so deep I could feel it, "You- you knew I was being taken to him?" I questioned. She nodded sadly. "That is what the owl was about. I though that if I were here, they would take me too…"

I looked down, angry. My arm was still burning. "So, is that the- the…" I looked up, Clarice was pointing at the clearly visible Dark Mark. I nodded, more tears falling from my eyes. Clarice opened her arms and I crashed into them, shaking and sobbing as much as I would allow myself. I never like to feel vulnerable, not one bit.

I looked over Clarice's shoulder and at the rain soaked window. For a moment, I could have sworn I saw a pair of watching brown eyes, those beonging to my jail guard, Severus Snape. But then they were gone and I instantly shrugged it off as Clarice began to sob into my shoulder as well.

**End Flashback **

"Hey! Emma?" I looked back up, startled. "What?" I asked. George had been snapping his fingers in front of my face and Ginny was looking at me full of concern. "You just zoned out for a full ten minutes." George informed me. "It was quite disturbing actually. Like you were a zombie or something." Ginny added. I shrugged. "Like you said, I fell asleep packing." My arm was burning again. That was when I realized who else was in the compartment. Fred was on the other side of George and Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all sitting around Ginny.

The attention now turned to Harry, who was rubbing his scar furiously. Hermione turned to him, concerned. "It's hurting again isn't it?" Harry just shrugged. "You know Sirius would want to hear about this, what you saw at the Quidditch World Cup, and the nightmares." Everyone turned to Harry, waiting for an answer. We all knew that Sirius had escaped after all and Ginny had owled me about all the news on the world cup. What I hadn't known about was the nightmares and my father might be interested in those. But I just shrugged it off and looked back out the widow. It would be weird to ask, because then George would ask why I had run down to the common room screaming the past few years periodically.

I leaned my head against the wall sleepily. All the chatter in the compartment died out and I fell into a sleep that didn't even seem real.

--

"OW!" I sat straight up opening my eyes in time to see Harry, Ron, Fred, and George fall into the floor laughing. Hermione and Ginny watched them, annoyed. I just looked around the compartment confused. "Sorry Emma, we tried to stop them," Ginny sighed, pushing her hair back. Hermione frowned, disapprovingly. "What?" I asked. I realized that in my hand was a pile of turquoise paper. I immediately dropped it to the floor, realizing it was the remains of a miniature dream bomb. It was something Fred and George had created. Apparently, it was a part of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. When you were at the point of the most relaxing part of a dream, it would snap into you nerves and wake you up with a nasty shock. It wasn't the best invention and it wasn't that pleasant either.

I stood up and threw the remains of the bomb into the gapping mouths of the four boys. They all sat up, gagging. Fred glared at me along with Ron. Harry just spat it out. George looked up and grinned peevishly, "Sorry," he whined in a fake, sour tone.

I shrugged the whole thing off and looked out the window. The sun was just setting. "We are almost there," I informed the others. "Why don't we get changed into our robes?" Fred looked around. "Great, you gals are going to claim the compartment to change in and we _men_ will be locked out for the next hour!" The other guys laughed while Hermione pushed them out into the hall. It in fact, only took ten minutes to change into our robes. We unlocked the door and one by one, every few minutes, the _boys_ would come back in.

I looked out the window. Darkness was the only thing visible.

Soon, Harry and Ron were both back in the compartment. "Weird…" Harry muttered sitting down by the window and next to Ron. "What?" Hermione asked having been distracted by her new copy of the Transfiguration book fourth years were supposed to have. Harry was rubbing his scar thoughtfully. "Well, when I was changing and in the hall, my scar wasn't burning, and just now, when I sat down, it began burning again," Harry explained.

I folded my arms across my chest and looked out the window. I never would get involved in these discussions. In another ten minutes, Harry and Ron were the only voices in the compartment. They were whispering together while everyone else did their own thing. Hermione was still reading. Ginny was playing with Pidweigon, Ron's new owl, and I was still looking out the window.

"SO," George shouted, "When are we going to get there?"

"Now," Hermione whispered, peeking out of the curtain. As if on cue, the large train jolted to a stop and me, Fred, and George had to keep from falling into the floor. Ginny and I tailed the group as they pushed there way to the white, self leading carriages. There was the making of a new storm above us; Hermione wrapped Crookshanks tightly up in her cloaks before leaving him with her luggage.

Through the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars, and up the sweeping drive the carriages trundled, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale. Leaning against the window, I could see Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as our carriage came to a halt before the great oak doors. People who had been in the carriages ahead of us were already hurrying up the slick stone steps and into the castle. We all jumped down from our carriage and dashed up the steps too, looking up only when we were in the safe, cavernous, torch lit hall, with it's magnificent marble staircase. I was home.


	3. Home Sweet Home

One Again, I would like to say that there are parts in the chapter that are taken and changed a bit from J.K. Rowling's version of Harry Potter.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter books/movies/characters

But I do own the character Emma and her Aunt Clarice and her mother

Enjoy!

-Hopeful Intentions

--

My Name is Emily Riddle

Part Two: Home Sweet Home

I was Home!

"Blimey," said Ron, shaking his hair, sending water everywhere, "If this keeps up, the lake's going to overflow for sure. I'm soak – ARRGH!" A large, red, water filled balloon dropped from out of the ceiling, onto Ron's already soaked head and exploded. Drenched and sputtering, Ron staggered sideways into Harry just as a second balloon dropped, narrowly missing Hermione. It burst at Fred's feet. "HEY!" he shouted, looking around. Ginny and I laughed heavily. I looked up and saw Peeves, the poltergeist, a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie, his wide, malicious face contorted with concentration as he took aim.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves come down here at ONCE!" Ginny and I ducked into the Great hall as Peeves pointedly ignored Professor McGonagall and flew around, dropping more water bombs. "Well, that was a mess," I commented as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. Suddenly, Ginny jumped up, "EMMA, LOOK OUT!"

I looked at her then looked up in time to see a rather large water balloon falling from the ceiling. I managed to jump out of the way but tripped on someone's foot then fell to the floor, my head hit the wooden bench along the way.

"… _you must leave her be now Mr. Weasley. She has suffered a rather serious concussion. She needs her rest!"_

"_What do you mean a serious concussion? She cracked her head on that bloody bench and nearly bled to death! I just want to make sure she is alright…"_

"_I don't thing that is such a good idea Mr. Weasley…"_

"_Please!" _

"_Well, I don't know… You have ten minutes!"_

"_Thanks!"_

I kept swimming in and out of consciousness but this was the first time I had heard voices, signs that anyone was actually around. I still was sure where I was or what was happening. My eyes just wouldn't open, they felt so heavy… I managed to open my eyes a bit, but the effort was too much, I slipped back into unconsciousness.

"_George? What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, Ginny, I um…"_

"_It's alright, it scared me too. It was horrid! I mean, there was blood everywhere!"_

"_Yeah…"_

This time, there was a new voice. What I heard just kept echoing around in my head to the point where I couldn't understand the words. Instead of trying to open my eyes, I fought to stay conscious but that plan failed.

"_Mr. and Miss Weasley, you need to go back to your common room. It is past bed time."_

"_But professor!" _

"_Do not worry Miss Weasley, Miss Gene will be alright and in her classes by morning,"_

I was pretty sure I heard one of my professors this time, but still couldn't understand the echoing.

"_Miss Gene… Miss Gene…"_

This time, the voice was much clearer and my eye lids felt much lighter. I was able to open them though it took while before I could adjust to the darkness. At the side of my bed, I saw Professor McGonagall. "What happened?" I asked shakily, placing my hand to my head where I felt a soft cloth wrapped around the top of my head.

Professor McGonagall smiled lightly. "You hit your head when you fell and began to bleed. You scared a lot of you friends quite badly." I nodded not really following. "I am going to take you to your dorm so that you can go to your classes tomorrow. Come along now," I stood up, hanging on to the professor's arm filling a tad bit dizzy. When I was in my bed, I wasn't sure how I had gotten there so quickly.

And then, I once again, drifted into a rather deep sleep. This time, waking up seemed much more normal. Opening my eyes, I saw the sun filtering through the seemingly familiar crack in the curtains around my bed. I sat up, momentarily confused. Then, the nights events came back to me. I remembered Ginny shouting a warning before looking up to find a humongous water balloon right above me. I had moved but someone had thought it funny to trip me. Then I had hit my head on something hard and I had blacked out. McGonagall had told me there had been a lot of blood. And someone had been visiting me but I couldn't quite remember who.

I shrugged, and then looked at my watch, it was only six. It was early but I found myself quite hungry, considering I had missed out on the feast. I stood up, planning to be the first down to breakfast. I slipped on my robes after a quick shower then applied what make up I ever used. I was at the long wooden table under the red and gold Gryffindor banners, quietly yet hastily eating my eggs, toast, tangerine, and oat meal, when the other students began to come down. The first to notice me was a boy named Seamus Finnegan.

"Oi Emma! Glad to see your okay. That sure was a nasty shock you gave us." And he walked away. He wasn't the last either. A girl named Alana Ishan in Hufflepuff stopped by, patting me on the shoulder. "Good to see your okay," she whispered. As expected, anyone who was heading to the Slytherin table made fun on me and my clumsiness. Though, when Ginny came in, she ran over immediately. "Oh Emma, Really, you should have been more careful! You really scared us all. Especially Hermione, it looked as if she was going to faint!" Ginny shrieked hugging me.

"Actually Ginny, I'm pretty sure that was Ronald," Hermione said, sitting across from us. "Hey, I heard that!" Ron exclaimed sitting down between Hermione and Harry whom had just sat down as well. I laughed, "So, what I'd miss?" I asked, suddenly curious. Everyone seemed to be buzzing with unusual excitement. "Well, besides your wondrous fall," Harry started, "you missed the announcement that the Triwizard Tournament is back on and we'll be the ones hosting it!" "You're joking!" I said, excitement growing inside of me.

For some reason, I just started laughing. "Aye, you okay?" Ron asked, suddenly looking concerned. "Sorry, I was just, that was the last thing I expected to hear, but seriously?" They all nodded though Hermione looked rather concerned. "So are any of you guys entering?" I asked. That is when Ron groaned. "We can't, you have to be seventeen! Isn't that horrible?" Ron groaned, putting his head in his arms. "Well, at least we'll get to watch…" I offered. Harry nodded, seeming to think about something else. Ron only groaned some more.

After maybe four more minutes of silence, I spoke again, "So when do we decide the champions?" Hermione looked up from her cheesy grits. "On October 31st, the day after the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrangs arrive," she answered for me. I smiled as I continued to eat. Only fifteen minutes later, we all got our schedules. I looked at mine; I had Charms first off, then Transfiguration, lunch, Double Potions. "That's not too bad…" I mumbled. "Sure I've got Snape but… hey, who's Professor Moody?" I asked. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Ron said after gulping down as large spoonful of eggs.

The sound of swishing wings sounded through the Great Hall, announcing that the morning post had arrived. I, out of habit placed and empty plate over my pumpkin juice to protect it from any unexpected droppings. "Good idea," Ginny muttered, doing the same. I only laughed as everyone else did the same. "Oh man, there isn't an extra plate!" Ron said, looking around. He sighed, picking up his goblet, shielding it with his hand. He obviously didn't notice the dropping that had landed in his birds nest for hair, though everyone else did.

Harry fell off his seat laughing while Hermione choked on her toast. I put my head on the table, pounding my fist, laughing as Ginny tried to keep calm. "Uh… R-Ron, your- your goblet isn't exactly w-what you should be worried a-about!" Then she fell over laughing on my shoulder. Ron looked around confused. "R-Ron, your head!" I nearly shouted. He reached up with his finger and drew back when he felt the stickiness. "Oi blimey!" he muttered. I laughed even harder.

He stood up frustrated. "Come on Harry, your coming with me!" he said, pulling Harry along by the elbow. Hermione, Ginny, and I continued laughing. I didn't notice my impatient owl that was perched on top of my goblet until he screeched loudly in my ear. I jumped up, surprised. "Oh, Sven, I am so sorry buddy, I didn't see you there!" I quickly took the emerald green envelope and newspaper he was holding tightly in his talons. "Good boy," I whispered, stroking his head. He flew off, probably heading for my dormitory. He was rather smart and knew I always kept the window cracked for him. Sven was a rather small barn owl whose feathers were nearly silver. He was rather handsome with brilliant white eyes. My father had given him to me so that we could keep contact, not that we did.

"Hey, can I see that newspaper?" Ginny asked, twisting her head so she could see the picture on the bottom. I nodded; handing it to her then slipped the envelope into my pocket. I had recognized the symbol imbedded in the silver colored wax that sealed it. Suddenly, all at once, the hairs on my arm stood up and I looked up to see Dumbledore glaring down at me, there was a large crash from somewhere up stairs, and a loud clap of thunder sounded through the hall.

At the sound of the thunder, I looked up at the ceiling which imitated the weather outside, then towards the large double doors. I was the only one who looked back up at the table. Dumbledore, I saw was gone. "What's going on?" I whispered. Ginny sitting next to me opened her mouth, taking a deep breath, when every light in the hall went out, leaving everyone in complete darkness. There was five seconds of silence before there was an eruption of terrified screams.

I felt Ginny clutch my sleeve, making sure I was still there. The screams seemed to grow louder with every second and I soon had to cover my ears from the pain. Suddenly, something clutched the sides of my robe. I immediately reached down in time to feel a hand slip in and out of my pocket, taking something along with it. It was square, flat, and felt like parchment. Oh, no, the letter! Five seconds after the hand had gone, the lights came back on. I slipped my hand in my pocket and pulled out only one thing out of two that should be there. It was the letter, but my schedule had gone missing. Someone had tried to take the letter, but got my schedule instead. "What in the world…" I muttered to myself.

No one heard me. They were all still looking up at the ceiling then up at the table in the front and back again, confused. "Emma?" Ginny called, "Are you okay? You look awfully pale!" Ginny sounded alarmed which made Hermione look back as well. "Ginny, are you okay?" she asked, keeping her voice low. The hall was silent and it seemed that the slightest noise would seem somehow, to be a notion of guilt. Ginny shook her head. "No, its Emma, I think there is something wrong with her. She is all… pale. Look."

I had tuned them out, still starring down at the envelope in horror, feeling frightened and confused. Someone knew I had a secret to hide. Some one knows… someone knows… someone knows I had received a letter. For some reason, I was not scared or concerned at all. I was just shocked. I though I had been so careful. "Emma… Emma!" called Ginny, "Emma snap out of it! We need to get to charms class. It won't be very nice to be late on the first day!"

I looked up. Had it really been that long? Half of the hall was empty and the rest were running to classes. I nodded, standing up and pulling my brand new bag up with me that was stuffed with books. "Hey?" Ginny said, stopping me, "Are you sure your okay?" I laughed, trying to convince her. "I am fine! Just a little bit woozy is all! Come on, like you said, we will be late!"

We hurried off to Charms where Professor Flitwick, standing atop his usual stack of books, was waiting. On the chalk board, words were writing themselves. Ginny took out a quill and piece of parchment, immediately copying it all down. I too began to take notes, trying hard to concentrate though I ended up repeating several lines in my sudden anxiety. By lunch, it had all worn off, thank Merlin!

"So how was your first day?" I asked brightly, sitting down with the others. Ginny seemed as bright faced as Hermione and I but Ron and Harry merely grunted in response. We all knew and recognized what they meant. "Well, it looks like your feeling better Emma!" Hermione chirped. I stayed silent as Ginny rolled her eyes. She was frustrated that I wouldn't give a clear response as to what was wrong with me earlier that morning. I helped myself to rice and gravy then adding some chicken as if it were an after thought. I had not had a chance to look at the letter yet. "OI, Ron, Harry! Guess what!" One of the Weasley twins hurried over with the other not far behind. "Hey guys!" Harry said. "What's up?" One of them sat down between me and Ginny while the other sat on the other side of Ginny.

"You still want in on the Triwizard Tournament?" one asked, I think it was George, who was on the other side of Ginny. Ron had brightened up now. "What's it to you?" he asked. "Well," Fred answered, "We have a solution!" "What are you talking about?" Hermione interjected. Her expression was that of a mother who had just discovered the plot of her two sons and disapproved greatly. "You know Hermione," Fred sighed, "If you really wanted to know, I am sure you could figure it out all by yourself! You are all grown up you know."

"An aging potion!" George whispered, leaning over to Harry and Ron. "Started gathering the ingredients for it this morning. Just put the wolf bane in the pot to boil for a day or two. Then we will be able to add the lace wings but we will half to wait for about a week before we can snatch any fluxweed," Fred added. They both looked thoughtful for a moment. "Harry, can we borrow your cloak so we can sneak into ole Snape's private stores tonight?" Harry shrugged. "Sure, why not. But I think I will skip my portion of the aging potion." Fred shrugged as well, "Suit yourself. How about you Ron?" he offered. "Sure, why not?" shrugged Ron. "I guess it's worth a shot…

Hermione had a fierce look in her eyes. "It won't work…" she warned them but they ignored her. As the others continued eating, I told them I would be right back, that I needed the wash room. The guys waved me away while Ginny offered to come with. "No thanks Ginny," I told her hurriedly. So that they wouldn't change my mind, I hurried off to the lavatory on the wing opposite the Great Hall. I ran into a stall, ignoring the greeting I received from Lavender and Parvati while ignoring Pansy's rude comment on my hair this morning. Sitting down on the toilet seat, I reached for the letter in my pocket, shakily reading Barty Crouch Jr. shaky handwriting.

Riddle,

There are spies everywhere. Keep low. Don't contact us, we'll contact you!

-Jr.

I nearly screamed. I could not believe they couldn't tell me this sooner!

"Emma? Are you in here? We need to get to potions!" I recognized the voice of Ginny. "Coming," I answered, flushing the letter down the toilet.

There was absolutely nothing new when it came to potions. Snape treated all the Slytherins as royals and the Gryffindors like vermin! It infuriated me especially when he forced Ginny to down a small vial of some Polly Walker Antidote she had made herself. Luckily, she had done it right and nothing serious happened. If she had done something wrong, it would have either turned her hair purple or shrink her head. One or the other, it would have been down right humiliating for her.

It was a slight satisfaction, seeing the look on Snape's face when her head didn't shrink though when a Slytherin boy who happened to be quite tubby, accidentally sloshed his antidote down his front, splattering Snape's feet, that was even more of a satisfaction. Snape's feet happened to shrink to the size of a peanut and the boy's neck turned purple. Of course, Snape was furious. Just because Snape was one of my father's most loyal servants, didn't mean we had to like each other. In fact, I had a great feeling the Snape loathed me very much. No it was more than a feeling. Unless… the one and only time my cauldron had melted, flooding the dungeons, it was only a coincidence that Snape was stowing his wand. I had gotten detention for over a month which consisted of me scrubbing the floors, causing my hands to erupt in nasty blue boils. Luckily, Hermione knew how to treat them.

Ginny and I were packing up our bags, ready to take them back up to the common room so that we could spend out free time at the lake. "Did you get your permission slip for Hogsmeade signed?" Ginny asked as she stuffed her potions book into her bag. I nodded, "Yeah, Aunt Clarice reminded me. Good thing because I had already forgotten! You?" I asked as I fastened the straps on my bag. She nodded as I stood up straight. "Well, Mom actually had to send it to McGonagall because we were in such a hurry that she forgot to give it to me at the station."

We began the journey out of the dungeons and to the great moving staircase which eventually lead up to our common room. The paintings around us were visiting with each other and dozing soundly. We were in front of the fat lady's portrait when some kind of white mist floated forward and I felt as though I had been doused with ice cold water. I nearly screamed as Nearly Headless Nick turned around to apologize. "Oh, dear girl, I am so sorry," he said when he was turning around again. He turned around suddenly, causing his unstable head to wobble a bit. "Oh my, you are the young lady who was taken to the Hospital Wing last night. My, my I hope you are quite alright."

I laughed a bit, shrugging it off. "I'm fine as you can plainly see." I assured him, then turned to the Fat Lady saying, "Marry Marshes." She swung forward on her hinges and Ginny and I crawled through, hauling our bags behind us. Once through, we were greeted by a thunderous roar of applause. "Gross!" Ginny muttered as Fred and George went through the process of demonstrating a series of candies that were supposed to make you seem sick so you could get out of class including bloody noses or throwing up. We hurried up to our dormitory and dropped off our bags, then headed out to the lake to sit under one of the old oak trees there.

"So, do you think it will work?" I asked Ginny as we continued to the lake. She looked at me a bit confused. "Do you think Fred and George's plan will work? The aging potion… Triwizard tournament?" Comprehension dawned on Ginny's face. "Oh! Yeah, maybe… I don't know. It depends on how they plan on keeping younger students from entering the competition. I mean, Dumbledore will defiantly tell the judge when he sees it."

I studied Ginny's face as she looked out over the lake. She seemed dazed and a bit troubled. "What's wrong Ginny? Lately, you have been distracted and a bit upset." I whispered. Ginny shrugged. "I guess it is the new school year or something. I guess…" but she didn't finish. Instead, she looked back to the lake, not really seeing it.

I looked across the lake as well, paying attention to it only when a large tentacle rose from the shiny reflective surface. Ripples formed where it had appeared and I stared at it long after the ripples had flattened into a flat surface again. Like Ginny, I let myself slip into my own little world. Somehow, on days like these, where it ended and my life seemed almost normal, I was rested. And then, there were the days when I knew that I was only betraying all my friends. Guilt shattered my void of dreams. It was only a silly dream, to think that everything could change.

That night, I sat on the edge of my bed; waiting until Ginny's breathing slowed and became the peaceful buzz which she made when she slept. Only then did I dare to bring out the photo I carried everywhere with me. Silently, I drew my curtains shut and looked down at the tattered and crumpled moving picture in the photograph.

It was winter in the setting. Trees surrounded two laughing love birds in the center of a clearing that were chasing each together around and rolling in the snow. There was a man with shaggy brown hair, similar shade to my own and honey colored eyes. The woman was my mirror image except for the hair. Hers was long and blonde. Though everything else was mine. Her joyous blue eyes and crimpled smile. Her beautiful complexion and many freckles which decorated her face were mine also. Her cheeks were ruddy from the cold. I often wondered if they were always slightly red as mine were, even when it was room temperature. She was me, except prettier. My mother and my father in their teenaged days chased each other around during their Christmas break.

It was one of their happier moments, I know. One I will never share with my father like my mother did. Is that why he hates me so?

Sighing, I slid the photo beneath my feather mattress and pulled the heavy quilt over me, snuggling deep into its warmth. Within seconds, I was asleep.


	4. The Goblet of Fire and the Plot

The few weeks there was had passed by quickly

The few weeks there was had passed by quickly. Soon it was the Eve of Halloween day. The days that had gone by seemed to pass quickly. Ginny and I found that we were not so fond of our Dark Arts teacher. However the boys seemed to disagree with Ginny, Hermione, and me. The buzz about the arriving schools was non stop chatter and gossip. Slowly, I felt the anticipation grow inside me. Ginny was near to bursting with curiosity as well.

It wasn't until Halloween's eve, in the noon time, were all the students, me included, allowed to throw our bags and books into our dormitories and run to the castle entrance to welcome the two, on coming schools.

"What do you think they will be like?" Ginny asked, nudging as we huddled together in the cold courtyard. "I don't know. I guess we will find out soon though." That was when I heard it. Everyone was shouting and running to the edge of the courtyard, so that you could face the Great Lake. There was a ship coming up from the waters. "That's the Durmstrangs!" Hermione whispered, appearing on Ginny's other side. "And that will be the Beauxbatons," she continued looking up at the sky. I did too only to see a giant horse led carriage swoop in from the sky. The horses alone were much larger then Hagrid.

Some of the students chose to stay outside and greet the foreign students while those of us with out our winter cloaks went into the Great Hall, taking our seats early. Ginny and I sat there oblivious to the chatter around us. "Did you see those girls?" Ginny whispered. "A lot of them looked like you… weird. Are you French?" I laughed, "My mother might have been, but I KNOW my father wasn't."

Why was I laughing, there was nothing funny about that. "How come you never talk about your parents? Did they die or something?" I looked at Ginny thinking over her questions. I could tell from her face she had though this over many times. She was concentrating on arranging her silverware, starring at it, aligning it perfectly. "My mum's dead," was all I said. "What about your dad" she asked, even softer then before.

Luckily, I didn't have time to answer. "Merlin's beard Ron; he's only a Quidditch player!" Hermione snapped as she sat down directly across from me. Ron and Harry sat on either side of her. Ron was defiantly full to bursting with who knows what and Hermione was clearly frustrated with the way he was acting.

"_Only a Quidditch player?"_ Ron cried, leaning forward over the table but still looking at her as though it was the biggest bunch of nonsense he had ever heard. "Hermione, he's one of the best seekers in the world!" Ron sat back with a thoughtful expression.

"Who?" Ginny asked curiously. "Viktor Krum," Harry answered also seeming vaguely excited.

"I had no idea he was still in school," Ron muttered scratching his head, and then looked around for Krum.

I saw several of the Beauxbatons girls looking around with doomed expressions, wrapping there scarves and shawls tighter around themselves. Hermione groaned, "Honestly, if they don't like it here, why bother come… or at least bring a cloak or something!"

Ron was leaning backward, trying to get a better view of the door where the Durmstrang students had previously entered. "Over here! Over HERE! COME ON!" he hissed loudly. Hermione looked at him with one of the most vexed expressions I had ever seen. "Ronald are you okay?" she asked tentatively. Ron looked at her, not hearing a word she said. "Hermione, quick, budge over will ya- if he… he might… Oh blimey! Now see? He's over there with those rotten Slytherins!"

Ginny and I giggled, this was all rather amusing. I noticed some of the Durmstrang boys looking up at the starry ceiling in great curiosity or examining the golden goblets and silverware.

"EW!" Ginny exclaimed, "What is Filch wearing?" I looked up to see Filch in a moldy old, patched up, and shrunken tail coat. Though I had to admit it suited him perfectly, it was nauseating to look at.

Everyone finally finished pouring into the hall. Ron, Harry, and Hermione surrounded us with endless chatter. And the evening continued with the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students coming in and finding places to sit. Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall, looking down at us with unspeakable joy. "Students, guests, ghosts, welcome! I am sure you will be comfortable and enjoy you stay!" There was an evident snort from one of the Beauxbatons girls. Hermione pulled her face into a very deep scowl.

This was all so very distracting, that I missed the food appearing on the plates, which even after two years, was a great spectacle. And before I could take time to notice that Ron was taking in large amounts of some foreign pudding, a voice directly behind me sounded in the loudest and most displeased tone I have ever heard.

"Miss Gene!" I jumped, then turned halfway to see Professor Snape looming above me. "Yes Professor?" my voice was quiet, surprised. "Five points from Gryffindor, I told you explicably that you are to serve out your detention _before_ you enjoy the feast!"

I was completely surprised… "What detention?" "Five more points from Gryffindor for being completely and utterly incapable of keeping track of thing and not to mention wasting my time! Now move! You are to help me shell some Tentaculus Clams for tomorrow's fifth year's class' Boll Wattle Potion! Come along or it will be ten points this time!"

Ginny gave me a helpless, apologetic stare as I followed Snape out of the hall as confused as ever. Out the tall doors. I was aware of the stares of many students on my back. I distinctly heard a Beauxbaton girl snickering and a second later, a rather loud whispered conversation about the greasy tangles that man calls hair. I struggled to hold back my laughter as Snape tensed up in anger. He had obviously heard it too.

We went out into the entry way and down the stair case leading down to the basements, where the Slytherins common room must be located.

But Snape opened a door, held it open for me, and then slammed it shut as I entered. This wasn't the potions classroom, it was his office by the looks of it. "What's going on? Why'd you pull me out of there like that?!"

Snape didn't answer right away. Instead, he walked over to his desk and rifled through some stacks of parchment, before pulling out a piece and tearing away at a corner. He handed it to me, and a quill.

"You didn't have to take all those points away," I muttered, watching when he turned around and went through a tall, oaken cabinet. I was sure I saw him smirk.

"Stop your whining and write down Mr. Potter's name on that parchment, quickly please."

He turned back, holding a small, ominous black vile. "What is that for?" I asked, surprised. It all but had a label saying it was dark magic, "and in Hogwarts!" I knew I was probably panicking. But I had good reason, didn't I?

He groaned markedly and set it down, sitting himself down in a chair that I hadn't noticed before. I did have reason to panic, rarely was Snape so stressed over... anything actually.

"Please Riddle, just write Potter's name on the parchment."

My father had made a last minute decision, I was sure of it. And whatever it was had not been planned before. As much as I hated it, I wrote Harry's name. My hand shook visibly from the knowledge that I could be signing his death wish.

"Now put it in your pocket," Snape ordered, picking up the vile again. When I did, he handed me the vile, which I put in my pocket as well.

Snape leaned over his desk, hands folded underneath his chin. "Listen carefully Riddle, this is what you are to do..."

Only minutes later did I walk into the Great Hall once more. Only this time, it was empty... not to mention eerie. I could hear my foot steps echoing throughout and I suddenly found myself wishing I had never watched One Missed Call with Aunt Clarice this past Summer.

But ahead of me, only ten paces or so, stood the only thing I really had eyes for. It was blue... blue fire that is- The Goblet of Fire. And knowing what I was doing only made me feel nauseas.

What was worse, Snape hadn't even given me time to go get my invisibility cloak. Instead I was wearing one of his own, shabby faded black cloaks.

"No one must see you from now until past midnight. You were in my classroom, serving out your detention. No one can see you... you mustn't get caught."

Why were they pushing this on me anyway?

Hovering above the floor in front of me was a chalky white line.

"You will know when you get to Dumbledore's trickery. When you do, swallow that potion, then as quickly as you can, run to the goblet, throw the paper in, and run back here as quickly as you can. You mustn't get caught!"

I did exactly as he had said. I was shaking the entire time, whether as side affect of the potion or because of the adrenalin. I didn't want to look at the Goblet anymore. There was no need for concentrating on getting away from the Goblet as fast as I could. But it seemed to take forever. Though in reality, I had run into a wall. My nose was now throbbing painfully. I turned against the wall and slid down to the floor, closing my eyes.

Slowly, my hands stopped shaking and I stood back up. If I had kept track of time right, which I probably hadn't, I should wait three minutes for Flitwick to be out of the entrance beyond the doors of the Great Hall. And then, according to Snape, I would be clear for around a whole two minutes, lucky me.

"Why can't you or Barty Jr. do this?" I had asked Snape, desperately, gripping the vile tightly in my hand. "Because, your father made it clear you are the one to carry this out."

I felt my eyes widen with disbelief at what I had just heard. "WHY?" I had shouted, well, I couldn't really find my voice so I had just mouthed the word very expressively, throwing my hands in the air.

"He seems to think that if one of us gets caught, he would rather it be you, considering since you're a student and a friend of Potter, it could seem like a practical joke," he explained simply.

He was right, but would a normal practical joke normally involve dark magic? For crying out loud, they were all insane! But I already knew that, so the conclusion didn't help one bit.

Looking around, I froze, hearing foot steps, but they just walked past the door. Sighing, I realized it must have been Flitwick on duty.

_123-oh-thank-melin! 124-oh-thank-merlin! 125-oh-thank-melin!_

Continuing to count in my hand, I wondered if maybe I was going to fast or to slow. I pressed my ear against the door and heard no one, but kept listening.

_178-oh-thank-merlin! 179-oh-thank-melin!_

There, three minutes and still no noises. I pulled the doors open, and ran, as fast as I possibly could.


End file.
